paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Khaimera
|release_date= June 21, 2016 |difficulty = Intermediate |codename = Tomahawk |base_stat_basicdamage = 6 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 4 |base_stat_durability = 7 |base_stat_mobility = 4 |stat_base_health = 645 (+72) |stat_health_regen = 1.07 (+0.12) |stat_base_mana = 248 (+12) |stat_mana_regen = 1.23 (+0.04) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 19.6 (+3.8) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 64.8 (+3.4) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.18 (+1.3%) |stat_movement_speed = 660 }} Khaimera is a high risk, high reward melee fighter and a powerful duelist. Possessed by the Spirit of a wild beast, Khaimera excels at ganking enemies and isolating prey. His feral instincts and thirst for battle makes him an absolute savage in skirmishes. Khaimera excels at ganking and isolating prey. When hunting, his "Ambush" allows him to quickly close the gap or to keep his target from escaping. His ultimate "Cull", will channel the full power of the beast, devastating his target and knocking enemies away, isolating his victim. When playing Khaimera look for opportunities to gank enemies out of position. Use "Ambush" to dive enemy backlines and single out key targets. Khaimera's ability to isolate targets, dueling power, sustain and ferocity make him a menace in teamfights. Abilities LMB = |attr1=Cleave Damage |attr1value=20% }} |-| RMB = and applying a 30/54% Slow to the enemy hero. Khaimera is granted 3 stacks of Spirit Regeneration upon activation. |attr1=Movement Speed Slow |attr1value=30/38/46/54% |attr2=Slow Duration |attr2value=2 |attr3=Ability Damage |attr3value=70/105/140/175 |attr4=Power Scaling |attr4value=1.25 |attr5=Mana Cost |attr5value=40 |attr6=Cooldown |attr6value=5 |attr7=Spirit Regeneration Stacks upon Activation |attr7value=3 }} |-| Q = |-| E = is boosted by +0.9/3.6 for 2 seconds each time he lands a Hack, Ambush, or Cull attack on an enemy. This effect stacks, and increases in effectiveness each time the ability is leveled up. |attr1=Health Regen on Hit |attr1value=0.9/1.8/2.7/3.6 |attr2=Max Stacks |attr2value=25 |attr3=Duration |attr3value=2 }} |-| R = to a targeted enemy hero. Nearby enemies are displaced and receive a 60% Slow for 3 seconds. Khaimera is granted 6 stacks of Spirit Regeneration upon activation. |attr1=Stun Duration |attr1value=1.5 |attr2=Movement Speed Slow |attr2value=60% |attr3=Slow Duration |attr3value=3 |attr4=Ability Damage |attr4value=263/351/439 |attr5=Power Scaling |attr5value=3.13 |attr6=Mana Cost |attr6value=75/100/125 |attr7=Cooldown |attr7value=90/70/50 |attr7=Spirit Regeneration Stacks upon Activation |attr7value=6 }} Background *Dwelled in the jungle, alone, since the age of thirteen. *Has been worshiped as a vengeful nature god. *Does not speak. Unless he must. Emotes quotes *Khaimera's curse appears to torment him... but no axe can cut the tie that binds them. *The Lokhai is not known for being hospitable, or quiet. *No one can tame the rhythm of the beast. Extra lore “At the age of thirteen, Tsutok of the Nacka Tribe entered the forest to secure his first hunt, as was the village tradition. He slew a mythical beast protected by the spirits of its ancestors, and was cursed to wear its skull forevermore, stalking the woods in eternal hunger as Khaimera.” Gallery Skins Images Paragon HeroTease.jpg|Khaimera teaser picture Paragon Khaimera Screenshot 1920x1080.jpg|Khaimera main picture Khaimera (concept art).jpg|Khaimera concept art Khaimera (3).jpg|Khaimera Khaimera (5).jpg|Khaimera by Harisson Moore Khaimera (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Videos |-| Khaimera Announce = |-| Khaimera Overview = |-| Khaimera Highlights = |-| Khaimera Skins = |-| Khaimera Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Intermediate Category:Assassin Category:Ganker Category:Attacker Category:Wild